tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
BLU Gentlemanly Demo
BLU Gentlemanly Demo is an evil BLU Demoman TF2 Freak created by YouTube user OluapPlayer. He is the evil counterpart of Gentlemanly Demo. His theme is Welcome To My Lair!, ''from ''Henry Hatsworth and the Puzzling Adventure. Appearence BLU Gentlemanly Demo is a BLU-teamed Demoman who wears a Scotsman's Stove Pipe, Dr. Grordbort's Crest and a pair of Teufort Tooth Kickers. He is exclusively depicted with a Hardware Morph model. Behaviour and Personality BLU Gentlemanly Demo is a caricature of a supervillain with an exaggerated ego, seeing himself as a criminal mastermind with plans for world domination who is nonetheless always foiled in the end. He lives in a remote volcano hideout (known as Tophat Island) accessible via a teleporter at cp_dustbowl, where he owns an evil laboratory in which he plans his evil schemes while making stereotypical evil laughs. BLU Gentlemanly Demo has relations with many other evil groups, such as the legions of the Thieving BLU Soldiers who steal hats around Oluapland and some Nnnngh Snipers. Among his henchmen are BLU Paintraingineer and Mobster Heavy. Involvement BLU Gentlemanly Demo is a relatively recent criminal mastermind in Oluapland; Commander Private and his Thieving BLU Soldiers were causing chaos before he appeared. In an attempt to have his introduction a big one, he celebrated a duel with his self-proclaimed rival, Gentlemanly Demo. The duel was actually won by Pyrogun, but the RED Demo managed to plant a Sticky Bomb Trap while the BLU Demo questioned why Pyrogun was declared winner if he wasn't a participant, blowing him up. Since then, the evil gentleman continued his evil schemes, mostly trying to capture points while being as mischievous as possible. Other time, he kidnapped Jane Doe's wife, and the Soldier Freak was forced to go search for her. He discovered BLU Gentlemanly Demo's lair, a giant volcano-laboratory on Tophat Island. The two fought a brief battle but Vortibill was there to help Jane Doe, getting rid of the Demo. These criminal acts eventually caught the eye of the international police, and Soldine and his partner Orangeman were dispatched after him and arrest the criminal, even after BLU Gentlemanly Demo had recently hired the powerful Mobster Heavy, who was defeated and forced to retreat. The Cyborg took him to the HECU Correctional Facility, where he constantly whined how he deserved to be free. Inmates Madic and CyborMedic considered him a nuisance, though the former was amused by his antics. When Tella stormed the building looking for Robosol, the Necroborg destroyed the Demo's cell, allowing him to escape along with CyborMedic. The two were intercepted by a HECU officer, but CyborMedic threw the Demoman towards the official, knocking him briefly and buying himself time to escape, when the evil gentleman brawled with him. Before the official could incapacitate him, Dic Soupcan appeared and told them to stay quiet while he slumbered. BLU Gentlemanly Demo had the idea to tell Dic that the officer didn't like soup cans, which prompted the drunkard to charge and dispose of him, allowing the Demo to escape the building and return to Tophat Island. Powers and Abilities BGDStickybomblauncher.png|BLU Gentlemanly Demo dual-welding Stickybomb Launchers BGDKatana.png|BLU Gentlemanly Demo welding his Half-Zatoichi BLU Gentlemanly Demo has no overly impressive powers beyond a superior skill in weaponry; he has been seen rapid-firing dual-wielding Stickybomb Launchers to dispatch Sentry nests and is also crafty with how he uses it, such as using the bombs' knockback to send a fleeing MeeM his way. When forced into close-range combat, his weapon of choice is a bloodied Half-Zatoichi. BLU Gentlemanly Demo will never fight fair and will always use whatever advantage he can get in a confrontation, including calling for the aid of his subordinates if they are present. He possesses enhanced strength and resilience as he is able to defeat regular mercenaries in no more than one hit and endure blows that would normally kill normal mercenaries. His arsenal also includes a seemingly limitless supply of Bomb Bears, which often take his foes by surprise due to their unusual nature. Faults and Weaknesses The criminal, despite his superior fitness when compared to humans, is still a rather mid-rank Freak in physical terms who is primarily comic relief, meaning it can't take much punishment from stronger foes. In addition: *BLU Gentlemanly Demo is overconfident and has an inflated ego, which means he can be quite easily ambushed or be delivered surprise blows. *He is incredibly prideful and will generally not surrender or retreat if faced with a more powerful opponent, preferring to fight to the death, though a particularly intimidating enemy can make him yield from fear. Freak Fights Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Gentlemanly Demo's Greatest Duel *Remake of my first video ever *Jane Doe's Amazing Adventures+ *The Falling Heavy Collab *Freak vs Machine: Prologue *Soldine's Quirky Crime Fighting Night By the community *the_epic_clash_of_HWM_freaks.ohcrap *Operation: HECU Correctional Facility Category:Blade Users Category:BLU Team Category:Demomen Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Leaders Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Evil beings